


sólo es una luna de papel

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Series, Series Spoilers, todo el mundo es bisexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel día diluvia y, cuando Peggy ve a Steve caminando hacia ella con el uniforme empapado y arrastrando las botas, piensa "hasta aquí". Parece que se va a desplomar en cualquier momento, escuálido y blanquecino, lleno de barro hasta las mejillas. Peggy da una larga calada a su cigarrillo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sólo es una luna de papel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> Post-primera temporada de Agent Carter.
> 
> Para Su, que me recordó que tenía que escribir el fic.

**i.**

Aquel día diluvia y, cuando Peggy ve a Steve caminando hacia ella con el uniforme empapado y arrastrando las botas, piensa  _hasta aquí_ . Parece que se va a desplomar en cualquier momento, escuálido y blanquecino, lleno de barro hasta las mejillas. Peggy da una larga calada a su cigarrillo y frunce el ceño.

—Le dije a Phillips que le convenía acabar el entrenamiento antes.

Y ahí acaba el límite de su autoridad.  _Le dije, le dije_ . A nadie le importa lo que dijiste, Peggy. Expulsa el humo despacio. Steve se retira el pelo de la frente con dedos temblorosos y Peggy cree que le va a vomitar allí mismo, al pie de las escaleras. Sin embargo le dedica una sonrisa autosuficiente, la misma que llevaba en el rostro aquel día que recuperó la bandera y Peggy pensó  _vaya_ , sabiendo que le iba a traer problemas. Mientras se pone al resguardo de la lluvia tose, profundo y seco, tratando de echar las entrañas al barro, y Peggy se apresura a lanzar su cigarrillo al barro y aplastarlo con la punta de su zapato.

—¿Y qué les vamos a decir a los nazis? —tiene la voz ronca y las siguientes palabras salen de su boca con el peor acento británico que ha escuchado jamás— “Perdonen, pero si quieren podríamos quedar cuando despeje un poco.”

Es una noche que hiela, desde la pobre luz que arroja la entrada del barracón no se distingue más allá de dos metros. Steve se sienta a su lado en las escaleras del barracón.

—Sería lo civilizado —y sonríe, muy a su pesar.

Retira el zapato de su cigarrillo extinguido. Encontró el paquete en una de las últimas revisiones del pelotón y lo ha fundido más rápido de lo que debería, se pasará la noche pensando en el olor a nicotina de sus dedos y echando de menos el picor de su garganta.

—No tenía que hacer eso por mí —dice Steve, y señala el cigarrillo con la barbilla—. Puedo aguantar un poco de humo.

—Sí, bueno, yo no —suspira, y se abrocha dos botones de la chaqueta.

Steve se queda en silencio, tamborilea sobre el suelo de madera con las uñas sucias y Peggy nota una cosa cálida y burbujeante en su estómago que espera que sean nauseas.

 

 

**ii.**

Angie, como en el resto de su vida, pelea sucio.

Tiene cuatro hermanos, ninguno le ha enseñado a colocar la muñeca antes de golpear. Peggy se lo dice, se coloca tras ella y le agarra la mano con firmeza. “Con cariño, inglesa”, y Peggy sonríe contra su mejilla.

—El puño tiene que estar alineado con tu muñeca si no quieres romperte algo.

—¿Y si quiero romperme algo?

Peggy se ríe seco y se aparta, “no voy a juzgar tus gustos”. Son las tres de la mañana y Angie tiene el moño deshecho, no es la primera vez que la llama en mitad de la noche con el nerviosismo de una audición burbujeando en su estómago, hablando hasta la madrugada y amaneciendo con ojeras que el maquillaje no puede tapar. Es la primera vez que acaban así, demasiado cerca y con la risa que da el cansancio después de que Angie diga: “vamos, enséñame todo lo que tienes”.

Así que Peggy lo hace. Descalza y con el pantalón de un pijama antiguo de Howard que encontró en su armario. Le dice “tienes que colocar así el puño”, “tienes que utilizar el impulso de la otra persona contra ti”, “ante la duda, písales”.

—¿Es eso lo que haces tú, Carter?

_¿Es eso lo que hacías en la guerra? ¿Es lo que haces ahora?_

—Les piso muy fuerte.

—Ajá.

Se retira un rizo de la frente y el estómago de Peggy burbujea. _Ah, mierda_.

 

 

**iii.**

Peggy trabajó en comunicaciones durante dos años hasta que Helen Cobb hizo llegar su recomendación a la División de Planes de Guerra. Se lo dijo una tarde con una copa de brandy en la mano y una sonrisa socarrona, pretendiendo que no volaba al día siguiente. Peggy recuerda aquella noticia con anticipación y pánico, sabiendo que era una oportunidad entre un millón para la que no estaba preparada. Semanas más tarde sería asignada a Estados Unidos. Castigada, pensó. Apartada.

Steve entrenaba dos horas al día con ella. No le instruía en comunicaciones, no hablaban de estrategia. Entrenaba con ella porque es débil, porque el resto de kamikazes yanquis le partiría en dos si tuviera la oportunidad. Porque Peggy llevaba faldas de tubo y su experiencia en el campo era nula.

—Por amor de dios, Rogers, hay más estrategias que atacar de un cabezazo, ¿hay alguna pelea que hayas ganado?

Y luego se levantaba, se levantaba cada vez.

 

 

**iv.**

Howard le da un revolver nuevo como agradecimiento.

Solían salir a disparar, o más bien Peggy practicaba mientras Howard trasteaba con los cables de su radio. Steve nunca lo aprobó, pero un arma en la mano le da un grado de control que Peggy era incapaz de explicarle con palabras. Explicarlo con palabras sería hablar de su madre metiéndole cada mañana una aguja enorme en el bolso cuando tenía quince años, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado cuando volviera a casa. Explicarlo con palabras sería hablar de cómo le temblaban las manos después de que le robaran el bolso a la salida de la Academia, de cómo derribó al ladrón con un golpe de hombro y se hizo una brecha en la frente, de cómo el agente de policía le rozó la herida con la punta de los dedos mientras le tomaba declaración. Explicarlo con palabras sería decir que se siente completa así, que tiene el pulso firme y le gusta el olor a pólvora.

Angie la encuentra limpiándolo una mañana, después de prepararse el desayuno.

—¿Disparas mucho?

No la mira a los ojos, es la primera vez que Peggy se siente lo suficientemente cómoda para que haya un arma en el salón.

—A veces no hay más remedio.

Angie asiente despacio, y luego pregunta con una timidez que no le ha escuchado nunca: “¿puedo cogerlo?”

Y se le encoge el estómago con el hilo de voz que sale de su boca.  _Claro_ . Con los dedos temblorosos de Angie examinando el arma y Peggy diciendo “no te preocupes, está descargado”, recibiendo un asentimiento imperceptible como respuesta. Lo sostiene frente a ella con pulso firme y piensa que quizá a ella no tenga que explicárselo.

 

 

**v.**

Un lunes Thompson la llama con reticencia a su despacho y el martes Peggy está en un vuelo hacia Praga. Encuentra una nota en su maletín que dice  _no hagas nada que yo no haría_ , con letra diminuta y cursiva.

 

 

**vi.**

La noche del estreno todo sale mal, pero cuando Angie sale del teatro tiene una mirada que Peggy ha visto pocas veces en su vida.

—La siguiente irá mejor, Ange.

—Ya lo sé.

Le brillan los ojos con una determinación febril. “Este es el primer paso, ¿no?” comienza, “a partir de aquí sólo es derribar paredes.”

Por la calle sólo resuenan sus tacones y el coche ocasional, hasta que Angie comienza a tararear  _It's only a paper moon_ .

 

 

**viii.**

No es real hasta que Angie encuentra a Jarvis asomándose sobre su espalda con hilo de sutura. Dejó de sangrar hace unos minutos, pero el suelo está cubierto de toallas aún húmedas y tiene un ojo hinchado. Angie se queda de pie allí y cierra las manos en puños, le tiemblan los brazos.

No es una misión de la SSR, sería demasiado complicado ir a un hospital. “No es nada, Angie, vuélvete a dormir.”

—Señorita Martinelli —no ve a Jarvis saludar, pero asume que inclina la cabeza como de costumbre, con el pelo revuelto y la camisa arremangada y llena de sangre.

Peggy esconde la cabeza en el cojín en el que está apoyada, la tela amortigua la voz de Angie. “Puedo ayudar,” y de repente hay un bulto cálido junto a ella y el sofá se hunde. Las manos de Angie son suaves, son tan suaves, y Peggy gruñe pero también gime, por culpa del vodka que le dio Gabe la última vez que visitó Munich, pero también sus heridas escuecen y tiene tanto sueño que se derrite bajo ese contacto.

Despierta con el rostro apoyado en el regazo de Angie, su uniforme del diner arañándole la mejilla, y escuchando su respiración acompasada contra el respaldo del sofá.

 

 

**ix.**

Lo cierto es que Steve besa como si no hubiera crecido. Besa como si no le llegase aún a los hombros, poniéndose de puntillas y apoyando las manos en lo alto de sus brazos. Peggy sonríe y le pone las manos en su cintura y adelanta un pie para meterse en su espacio. Steve besa desde lejos, besa como si Peggy se fuera a escapar. “No soy la primera, espero” y le arranca una sonrisa burlona y un rubor que se extiende a lo largo de su cuello.

—Primera —aclara, su mano ocupa toda su cintura—. No primer beso.

Peggy le empuja contra el borde de su camilla. La enfermera con la que comparte tienda tiene guardia, y el día ha sido demasiado cansado, demasiado largo, y el próximo viaje lo será aún más. “Así que eres un hombre de mundo, Rogers,” le pasa ambos brazos por encima de los hombros. “Y yo aquí, pensando que iba a aprovecharme de ti.”

La siguiente campaña será demasiado larga. Habrá demasiada gente que no la escuche y gente con la que no volverá a hablar. No tendrá esa sonrisa socarrona y una mirada como si fuera un mundo aparte.

—Bueno, una cosa no quita la otra, agente Carter.

Le levanta el borde de la falda con dos dedos, y Peggy le besa como si se ahogase.

 

 

**x.**

Lo cierto es que Angie besa como pelea. Enérgico y como si se le acabase el tiempo y aprovechando todas las armas que tiene a mano. Besa buscándole todos los moratones que se asoman por su blusa y besa en la boca y en todas partes que pueda encontrar.

—Que sea la última vez, inglesa —le dice urgente, contra su ombligo. Es la tercera vez que la encuentra oliendo a desinfectante tras un viaje, la cuarta que deja el salón lleno de ropa con sangre reseca y con la punta de los dedos oliendo a pólvora.

—La última —susurra Peggy, y cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás golpea la pared.

Tiene la blusa abierta y los besos de Angie no son delicados, se unirán al resto de marcas a la mañana siguiente. Se ríe nerviosa, se ríe asustada. Peggy le agarra de las mejillas aún cuando se arrodilla en el suelo y le levanta la falda. “Angie, de verdad.” Y Angie sacude la cabeza, sus dedos recorren el interior de sus rodillas y Peggy tiene que soltarla, tiene que agarrarse a la estantería más cercana cuando su mano sube hasta el borde de sus medias. “Shhh,” murmura Angie. “La última.” Con la voz quebrada y quemando a Peggy con los labios. En el interior de las rodillas, en el interior de los muslos, buscando el encaje de su ropa interior y tirando hacia abajo. Y su voz que vibra, que tararea _it's a melody played in a penny arcade_ , Peggy cierra los ojos, _it's a Barnum and Bailey world_ , aguanta la respiración y Angie se cuela entre sus piernas y bajo su piel, _just as phoney as it can be._

 


End file.
